


Payback

by Crash_Martini



Series: Elevated [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Tickling, omorashi threat but no follow through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Martini/pseuds/Crash_Martini
Summary: Shinichi makes Kaito apologize for the elevator incident.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Elevated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Kaishin, but now with half the words and a quarter of the smut because I'm too soft around the holidays.

Kaito swallowed thickly, shifting uncomfortably where he was kneeling on the floor. The hard wood bit at his knees every time he moved but he couldn’t help but suffer through it with every jerky attempt to ease the ache in his sore muscles. He had already been holding that position for such a long time. Silk scarves bound his arms behind his back but both he and his captor knew they were merely a suggestion for him. Kaito didn’t want to risk the punishment he would get for not obeying it though so he held onto the fraying ends of the soft fabric and kept as still as he was able.

In front of him, sitting on the bed and looking completely impartial about the whole situation, was Kudou Shinichi. Normally Kaito would wax poetic about how handsome he looked, sitting there with one leg crossed over the other, looking down at him with such a neutral expression but he had learned his lesson the first time. His previous attempt at flirting as a means to lessen his punishment had resulted in his current act of penitence on the floor and he wasn’t particularly excited to see how far he could push him. So even if it was one of those rare instances where Shinichi wore one of those wide-necked sweaters Kaito liked, he kept his mouth shut.

Two days.

Kaito had fended him off for two whole days following the incident at Metro. He avoided him with every trick he knew just short of an actual disappearing act. It had been done in the hope that maybe Shinichi would forget about what had happened - maybe get sucked into a case and end up being too tired, silently forgiving his transgressions. Unfortunately, Kudou Shinichi had an impeccable memory and a list of held grudges a mile long.

“Are you sorry yet?” the detective asked and despite how calm his voice sounded, Kaito could distinctly hear the vindictive edge to it. He swallowed again, plastering a mournful smile on his face to hide how nervous that made him.

“Absolutely. You have my most sincere apology, Kudou Shinichi-sama.”

He saw those eyes narrow and knew he didn’t believe him.

In all actuality, he was a little sorry. Kaito realized that he should have made it more obvious that it was him rather than let the man worry that he was being molested by a complete stranger in an elevator, but he had been impatient at the time. Even with their agreement, Shinichi still challenged him at heists and Kaito was disappointed whenever he didn’t show. So the fact that he hadn’t shown up to the last four heists because his attention had been drawn elsewhere was almost insulting.

In the end, his plan had been a little too impulsive even if he had enjoyed taking Shinichi apart piece by piece.

“You’re so full of it,” he heard him sigh, but Kaito was more focused on watching his lips curl around the words than understanding what they meant. He hummed in response and chuckled happily when Shinichi prodded at his side with one socked foot. “Pay attention, you jerk.”

“I am, I am!” he chirped, squirming a little. He was extremely ticklish and Shinichi knew just where to poke to send him into a fit of laughter. When he saw that leg reaching for him again he slid back out of his reach. “I’m listening, I swear!”

“Then say you’re sorry. And mean it,” Shinichi hissed, his carefully crafted disinterest starting to slip as he dropped his leg and leaned forward in obvious interest.

“I’m sorry,” Kaito insisted, sounding more serious than the over-the-top formality from before. “I’ll never do that again, okay? I swear it.”

“Won’t do what?”

“I won’t sexually harass you in an elevator.”

“Or any other public place,” Shinichi insisted, apparently trying to cut out any loopholes he might find in the future.

“Or any other public place,” he agreed, knowing that several of his heist locations were technically private property and it wouldn’t be the first time they’d gotten handsy in the back room of a museum. Either way, it seemed to placate the detective well enough because he sat back with a sigh, letting the hard lines of his face soften in acceptance.

“Fine… Apology accepted.” Kaito grinned and started to tug at the scarves around his wrists but didn’t even get a chance to pry at the knots before hands were on him, jerking him to his feet. “I’m not done with you yet though.”

“Shinichi!” he whined, tugging ruefully at his bindings to show his displeasure. Kaito had always been a tactile individual so having his hands rendered useless felt like torture. He was abruptly tossed onto his stomach on the bed and sputtered, blowing his bangs out of his eyes as he felt Shinichi crawl over top of him.

“I’m only making it fair. If I let you touch me then you’ll have the upper hand and I can’t allow that when I’m getting my revenge.” Kisses were pressed against the nape of his neck and hands wandered under the sides of his t-shirt leaving him sighing contentedly at the affection despite the threat. ‘Revenge’ was probably too strong a word for what Shinichi had planned, Kaito thought. Retribution often came as mild inconveniences and a very tender bout of superiority. Truthfully, neither one of them could really call it vengeance if they were both enjoying it.

But all of that flew out the window when those soft touches turned into insistent pressure on each side of his ribcage and Kaito devolved into hysterics. Shinichi was ticking him. Shinichi was _tickling_ him and Kaito was writhing underneath him, choking on his own laughter.

“Sto-stop…!” he gasped between giggles, pulling his knees up underneath himself to give him some leverage. He had no defense against this and his brain had stopped functioning immediately so he ended up thrashing against the ties on his arms rather than trying to undo them. Unfortunately, with Shinichi’s weight pinning him down he couldn’t do much but struggle and roll around miserably. “Shinichi-! No, no, no! Quit- quit it!”

“Quit what? Isn’t this punishment?” He could feel each puff of hot breath against the back of his ear and had enough semblance of mind not to headbutt him but it was slipping fast.

“Shinichi…!” he howled, his breath coming in short bursts that was starting to make him lightheaded. A heat pooled in his groan that was particularly less pleasurable than normal and he knew if he didn’t let up soon, they’d have a much worse mess to clean up. “Shinichi, I’m gonna pee myself…!” he warned breathlessly.

“I should let you,” Shinichi huffed from behind. Still, he relented after a few more moments of torture and pressed his palms firmly against his waist to still him. “After that stunt you pulled at the station you’d deserve it.”

Kaito couldn’t speak at first, greedily sucking air into his lungs and relaxing his twitching muscles. It had been a long time since anyone had done such a thing to him and it was strangely humbling. Even the infamous Kaitou Kid wasn’t immune to such mundane torment. It was probably a good thing that Shinichi was the only one who knew just how to push his buttons. He’d hate to see what Aoko or - god forbid - Hakuba would do with that information.

“Mean…” he muttered when he had moved on from gasping to panting. Now he really did need to use the bathroom. “I really have to pee, Meitantei.”

“Tough,” was the sharp reply and Kaito whined, rubbing his face against the sheets to wipe some of the tears off his face. “You made me walk home with _your_ mess all over my legs.”

“Yeah, but that was sexy!” he complained, craning his neck to look at him over his shoulder. Shinichi returned his glance with a glare but Kaito could still see the red on his face. He knew the detective didn’t want to admit to enjoying something like that but they both knew he did. At least a little.

“It was humiliating. You’re lucky no one noticed the stains or I’d make you really regret it.”

“As long as you kept your legs closed on the way home I knew you’d be fine.” He felt the press of fingers against his sides again and yelped. “No, no! Please not again! I really will pee myself!” The pressure relented and his tense shoulders sagged in relief.

“Fine, go to the bathroom,” Shinichi sighed, and the pressure on his back was lifted as the guy sat up and started to unknot the scarves. It was a mercy that Kaito would gleefully thank him for once he had relieved himself. The moment his hands were free, the magician leapt from the bed and scampered out of the room.

He actually teared up when he finally went, thankful that nothing had leaked out in the meantime.

When he returned to the bedroom, Shinichi was propped up against the headboard tapping away at his phone. There was a brief glance where he acknowledged his return but his mind was obviously elsewhere as Kaito crawled back onto the bed to curl up next to him. He could easily see the screen from where he rested his cheek on Shinichi’s shoulder and it looked like correspondence with someone in the forensics department at the police station. A message was sent and the screen clicked and darkened before Shinichi set it off to the side.

“Better?” he asked and Kaito hummed in response, wrapping his arms around Shinichi’s waist. “Good, then you can pay me back for all the sexual favors.”

“Ehh? What kind of relationship is that? It sounds more like a contract!”

“Relationships are give-and-take,” Shinichi rebuked, nudging him off his side. “And I gave you a lot. It’s my turn.”

Kaito gave him a flat look, wanting to point out that the situation hadn’t been nearly as one-sided as he was making it sound, but he let it go. With a roll of his eyes, Kaito pulled away and crawled over his thigh to get between his legs.

“You’re a devil,” he teased, unbuttoning the stupidly expensive designer jeans the detective was wearing. Everything he owned was ridiculously pricey and Kaito blamed the man’s mother. Even now, most of what he wore had been hand picked by her. He doubted if Shinichi even knew how nice his wardrobe was given how little he seemed to mind when several items went missing due to his boyfriend’s desire to try them on.

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” He glanced up to see Shinichi looking away again, ears reddening before his cheeks. Kaito chuckled and yanked the layers open and dove in without any ceremony. He liked foreplay but Shinichi was obviously still in Stubborn Mode so it wouldn’t be nearly as fun. Instead he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and then wrapped his lips around the tip and laved attention over it until he was stiff. It didn’t take long at all and Shinichi must’ve felt his smile because within seconds there was a knuckle rapping against the top of his head.

“What?” he teased, sliding his tongue up the side and holding his gaze the whole time. Shinichi wasn’t frowning but he was breathing hard and his eyes were halfway closed in bliss. Kaito gently sucked at the vein underneath just to see the way his back arched to push closer.

“Why are you grinning like that? What are you planning?”

“Why is it that every time I smile you think I have some ulterior motive?” he chuckled, sliding his fingers over him instead so he could talk properly. His saliva made it easier to move now and he tightened his fist on each upstroke, eagerly paying attention to each twitch and shift of his hips.

“Because it’s usually true…”

“What ulterior motives could I have for going down on you?”

“I can think of several.”

He was right, of course. Kaito had often used sexual favors as currency early on in their relationship. Sometimes it was something a simple as getting Shinichi to buy him lunch. Other times it might be to get him to look the other way when Kaito failed to hide the blueprints to the Beika Center Building. Even though he knew that Shinichi would do those things anyway, it was fun to fool around and ended up being a nice excuse for both of them.

“I’m sure you can. But this is a debt owed, remember? I’m not bribing you. This is me paying you back for allowing me to blow off some steam.” His voice had taken on that same lilt he used when he was taunting the police but Shinichi couldn’t complain because his breath caught in his throat as Kaito drew him back into his mouth and rolled his tongue.

It was sloppy and noisy, which he knew would have irritated the detective if he weren’t already so far gone. He caught the way Shinichi brought his hand up to cover his mouth, happy that the other one was carefully massaging his scalp as he worked. Normally he’d tease him a little more but he figured he had teased him enough the other night so instead he licked and sucked every spot he knew would drive Shinichi crazy. By the time he heard him start to moan, his lovely detective was already pulling his hair. Kaito didn’t relent, swallowing around him until there was a jerk against his tongue and he sucked until he heard him whimper above him.

Gulping it down was decided out of necessity rather than desire. He wasn’t about to run to the bathroom to spit and there was no way he was messing up their clothes or blankets this late at night. Still, he made a show of opening his mouth for Shinichi to see what he did before crawling up to pull his hand away from his face and kiss him. Whatever grumbled response he had tried to give was silenced and deft fingers carefully tucked him back into his pants while Kaito distracted him with his tongue.

They stayed like that for a long while. Hands wandered idly with little intention and they enjoyed the warmth and affection the kisses provided with little regard to the time. Lips eventually wandered to necks and shoulders but they lacked the intention to take it any further. It was a simple intimacy that led to sleepy hugs and shared smiles and before Kaito even realized it, Shinichi had fallen asleep. There was silent forgiveness on his lips and Kaito happily took it for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten soft. Needs more murder.


End file.
